Spy Mode
Spy Mode 'is a kind of game mode that is featured in CrossFire. The gameplay is still a Search & Destroy but with a twist: a player from each team will play as a spy and the job of the spy is to eliminate the enemy in secret or in disguise. Availability *'CF China *'CF Japan' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Korea' *'CF West' *'CF Indonesia' Gameplay One thing unique in Spy Mode - In the scoreboard, the player names are not revealed as the game is still ongoing. It will automatically pop up at the end of the round revealing players' name so they can check their stats before the next round. There is a 15 seconds count down at the start of each round that everyone from both team can wander around as they please. Afterward, the Spy is activated and his job is to mess up behind enemy lines to help bringing victory to his team. As a spy, the player will disguise as one of teammates of their enemy team, the player's equipped weapon will have no ammo and can't pull out any equipped grenades. They can only kill enemy by using their melee weapon (either their melee or primary/secondary weapon with melee attack function) unless they manage to pick up another gun that still has ammo left or refilled ammo through supply box. A disguise bar is displayed below and the player should not go near the enemy player. As the "spy" goes near the enemy player, the disguise bar will rise up until the "spy" reveals its own identity. Should the spy becomes last man standing in their team, his identity will be revealed automatically. As a normal player, they should check their teammates to reveal the "spy" in their team and in order to eliminate it. The easiest way to do so is checking out everyone to see if they has fired some shot yet - anyone that did not fire any bullet, did not pull out any grenade or running around with melee weapon in hand is likely to be the Spy. Each team can see their Spy teammates from afar via a "Spy" nametag on their head (Similar to Hero/Xeno/Havoc/Armored Mutant/Devil Terminator's nametag). This allows the team to cooperate with their Spy, such as pretend shooting at them or dropping weapon for the Spy. Objectives & Supply Drop The Spy is automatically given round's objective when the countdown expire - successfully doing so will earn them extra EXP/GP reward which will be counted by the end of the round. List of objectives: Additionally, when any other players get killed while the spy is still undercover, an ammo crate (that are same with supply box from Mutation Mode) will drop for him to pick up (only Spy from both side can see/use it). Therefore, it's a good idea to stay out of sight and wait for someone to go down so you can refill your ammo. Tips *Spy can pick up weapons without dropping their. If you toss your gun to someone, he immediately gets it and drop his previous weapon, he is definitely a spy. *As a spy, don't go near the enemy and act like one of them. Don't go near to your "real" teammates or your identity will be compromised. *As a spy, don't give your empty primary weapon to anyone, for it will reveal your identity (since spies don't have ammo, literally). *As a spy, equip a decent melee (Kukri, Bladed Knuckles,...) or primary/secondary weapon with melee function (Desert Eagle-Born Beast, M4A1-S Transformers,...) so you can easily finish off the enemy, as the default Knife/Wood Hammer and many AK47 Knife variants often leave the enemy with around 10 HP, which they may have a chance to turn around and kill you. Try to avoid slow attacking speed melee as well, such as the Katana. *As a spy, pretend to camping, attacking or rushing with the "fake" teammates so they won't suspect about you. When they're having a gun fight, take chance during that situation and help your teammates by kill them. *As a normal player, ALWAYS WATCH YOUR BACK. Maybe the spy is just right behind you. Also, don't go alone. Stick with your teammates. Spy often choose the confusing time (mostly while having a gun fight) to kill you and/or your teammates so always watch out during those situations. *Having voice chat can easily help if you play with friends and/or clans in the same team. If one of them become the spy, they can reveal enemies location for you to surprise them. *If you have a decent pistol (Desert Eagle, Mauser M1896...) and are not playing Sniper role, try dropping it for your spy when you two cross path. Even without communications, he will easily get the idea and use the pistol to his advantage. *As a BL member, C4 holding players will NEVER be a spy, so it's safe to stalk him and/or leading him to the bombsite. Watch out, as the enemy spy can see it too and may attempt to kill the C4 holder. However, BL spy (who is still disguise as GR) can pick dropped C4 up, equipped it and even select it without blowing his cover (but will if he start planting the bomb), this will make him easily recognized by enemy, and this is very useful if you're playing as the GR. *Beware of trollers in your team, as when the match started and the Spy is not activated yet, some teammates may pull out their melee and trolling their teammates by running and slashing around, which made people think he's the Spy. Advanced technique *Try telling your teammates to shoot a few rounds, as Spy doesn't have ammo. Anyone didn't fire any shot yet will likely a spy. *Try telling your teammates to pull out grenades, as Spy doesn't have any grenade. Anyone doesn't pull out grenade will likely a spy. *It is possible to count everyone's weapons to see who's the spy. If someone spawns with a different weapon he used last round (without exchange or pick dropped weapon from last round), he is the spy. This can easily done if you noticed enemies' weapons and kind of weapon that they are using, as when one of them became a spy, they will hold their signature weapon before they could change to another bag, which made them easily recognized. While most of the time they may won't change another bag, but you have to do this trick quickly. *When become a spy, quickly change another bag, as some players will take notice of the enemies' weapons to find the spy. If you have many bags, this tip should be done to avoid blow your cover. *Some players when became the spy will rush ahead to their real side's spawn point to gain weapons from their team, so make sure they won't get any weapon from their side or they will kill you and/or your teammates while still in cover. *When you know for sure who's the spy, stick behind him at a reasonable distance and keep your weapon ready. If he notices you and turns back, immediately jump back to avoid his attack, which will blow his cover so you can shoot him. If he does not, time it so when the bar fills up he is right on your crosshair for an easy kill. *If you have a decent weapon (ie. A VVIP weapon), try telling your teammates to switch guns, drop your weapon out of range, pick up his/her gun, check the ammo, throw the gun away, if you see the gun have no ammo, thats the spy and pick up your gun back. NOTE: Do this VERY FAST or your gun will get picked by someone or the spy. *Your teammates' spy can see and able to kill enemy spy even if both he and the enemy is still in their cover (but if a spy from any team shooting/attack their enemy counterpart, it will blow both their cover), so it's a good idea to give your teammates' spy a weapon if he hasn't pick up dropped weapon/refilled ammo yet (ie. A pistol) and kill the enemy spy. Trivia *A minimum of 6 players is required for the Spy to be activated. Otherwise, it will be a simple S&D match. *The Spy can ONLY be killed once his cover is blown - even if someone deliberately acts suspicious around you, you are unable to hit him at all. Only enemy Spy counterpart can kill him while he's still in his cover. *If you're playing as VVIP characters, you're unable to perform Furious Kick/Flower Attack or pull out Shadow Blades/Shadow Daggers/Shadow Switchblades as a Spy until your cover is blown. *Even though the HUD shows your character's skin, you will appear as one of the enemy players perfectly, from their character to equipment. The only exception is when the enemy team has no players with the same gender character as yours (a team with only male soldiers when you using a female one and vice versa) - in that case you will automatically switch to a SWAT (male) / SPOP (female) HUD. Media Gallery= SpyHUD.jpg|Spy HUD |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:CrossFire 2.0 Category:Game Modes